


Hide from Daddy

by CJPearce01



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alexander likes marshmallows, Dad Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Tom Hiddleston son, Tom is Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJPearce01/pseuds/CJPearce01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a traumatic experience for your son when you take him to see his father, Tom tries to make it up to him with a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide from Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my second fanfic. Constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Thanks  
> -Femke
> 
>  
> 
> Also, could y'all check out my other fanfic Ice Cream with Daddy or Lilly hiddleston's guide to stealing Dad's food (that's the full title btw)

“Mummy, who’s that scary man over there?”

You and Tom had decided that it was about time for your 5-year-old son Alexander to come and see Tom on set. You looked over to where Alexander was pointing and chuckled when you saw that it was Tom. You carefully pick the young boy up into your arms and settle him on your hip.

“That, young Alexander, is a very bad person. You have to stay away from him at all costs. If he tries pick you up or cuddle you, then I want you to run over to me, ok?” You whisper in his ear. He nods slightly, his eyes never leaving Tom’s figure. You set him down on the ground and you two start to walk towards the trailer park. Before you could get very far, Alexander spots someone that he recognizes.

“Wobert!” He exclaims happily, and races of toward your friend, Robert Downey Jr. Robert turns around just in time for Alexander to throw himself at Robert’s legs and wrap his arms around them.

“Hey sport!” Robert exclaims as he lifts the child from the ground and ruffles his ginger/blonde curls. Alexander throws his arms around Robert’s neck, despite the fact that he’s wearing “The Suit”. Robert laughs gently and lowers him to the ground.

“Right, follow me, you two. I’m going to give you the grand tour”

Robert starts to walk and you and Alexander follow him. Alexander puts his hand in yours and starts to swing your arm backwards and forwards.

“When are we going to see Daddy?” he asked.

“Soon baby. Soon” you replied absently, too busy taking in all the sights. You could see the massive green screen from where you were walking, and all around you were crew members setting up equipment and running from building to building. You notice in awe you can see sets that they use, and you recognize Loki’s glass cage almost immediately. You can see Robert making a beeline toward Tom, so you call out his name and let Alexander run on ahead of you two.

“I haven’t told Alex about Tom’s character, so he is currently under the impression that his father is actually a scary man” You explain. “Just don’t tell Tom. I want to see how Alex reacts to Loki”

Robert grins wickedly. “I won’t tell him, I promise. You really are a cruel person (Y/N)”

You laugh loudly and call out to Alexander to come back to you. Robert continues to show you around, letting you stop to look at this and also allowing Alexander to play with certain props. Robert grins happily when Alexander tells him that Iron Man is his favorite superhero and lets the young boy try on one of the gloves from the suit. You laugh as Alexander runs around, pretending to blast people with the glove. You allow him to do this for a while, but he stops suddenly when he runs into Chris Hemsworth.

“UNCLE CHWIS”

“Heyy” Chris laughed at your son as he hoisted him up into the air. “What brings my favourite nephew and sister to set?”

“We’ve come to see Daddy,” Alexander said happily. Chris made a sound of understanding.

“Have you seen him yet?”

Alexander shook his head furiously and launched into a discussion about the scary man he’s seen earlier. Chris look incredibly confused for a moment, before realizing that Alexander clearly didn’t recognize his father. 

“Alright, I’m going to go and get someone for you to meet. I’ll be right back”

Chris walked off after putting Alexander down. Robert bent down towards your son and asked him if he could pretty please have his glove back. Alexander giggled and handed it over to him. You decided to leave the pair to it and walked over to where Scarlett Johansson and Chris Evans were standing. They both greeted you cheerfully and you three started to talk. Alexander was the main topic of the conversation as both people congratulated you on having had such an amazing child. Chris had to leave at one point, so you and Scarlett started to talk about girl stuff. You were just explaining about how you wanted another child, when you heard a loud shriek and then Alexander came belting toward you two, a look of fear and shock on his face. You allowed him to jump into your arms and you stroked his hair soothingly as he cried into your shoulder.

“Alex, what’s wrong?” you asked softly. The boy just shook hi head and snuggled further into your embrace. “Honey, please tell me” You begged.

Alexander looked up at you, his face stained with tears. “The b-bad man c-came up to me a-and tried t-to touch me” he sobbed. You tutted sympathetically and looked over where Chris was standing. Both Chris and Robert were laughing so hard that they were hunched over, and Tom stood next to them in his Loki costume, looking hurt and confused as to why his son ran away screaming from him.

“Oh Alex, you don’t need to cry” you soothed him, looking over at Scarlett, who sent you a sympathetic look. “Let’s go say hi”

You walked over to where Tom was standing, much to Alexander’s protest. By the time you reached your husband, the poor child was screaming and was struggling to get away from Tom. You leaned over to Tom and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, trying not to smudge any of his makeup.

“Alex, look at the man” you commanded. He shook his head furiously. Your shirt had started to become wet from the amount of tears that he had produced. “Ok then, I’m going to let him hold you then”

Alexander screamed again as you handed him over to Tom. “MUMMY!!” the little boy shrieked, trying to twist out of Tom’s grip.

“Hey hey hey, Lexus. Don’t cry. It’s just Daddy” Tom said softly, using the name that only he was allowed to use whilst stroking his soft curls. Alexander looked up in bewilderment. 

“You’re –hic- my D-daddy?” he asked, hiccupping occasionally. Tom smiled softly and nodded.

“Of course I am, buddy”

“But you don’t look Like my Daddy” Alexander tried to reason.

“I know I don’t. It’s just make up. It’s for my character” Tom explained. A look of relief passed over Alexander’s face and he threw his arms around Tom’s neck.

“Daddy!” he mumbled. Tom laughed softly and kissed the child’s temple. You watched them fondly and laughed when Alexander tugged on Tom’s now black hair. You three stood around with each other for a good long while. Tom told you about filming and showed you two around the rest of the set that Robert hadn’t gotten to. Eventually, Tom had to go back to filming and you and Alexander left to go home.

\----------------

It was 2 hours later, and you and Alexander were crouched down in your wardrobe, trying not to make any noise. Tom was due to arrive home from set any minute now, and you two had decided to make him look for you. You shushed Alexander’s furious babbling when you heard a key turn in the lock of your house. The wardrobe was dark, but you could clearly see Alexander’s shining blue eyes. He looked so excited.

“Alex! (Y/N)! Where are you?” You heard to shout. Alexander giggled next to you and you clamped a hand over his mouth.

“OK then! It seems that I’m going to have to eat these Marshmallows on my own then!”

“Mawshmallows?” You heard Alexander whisper from behind you. Tom knew what to do to get your son out of hiding.

“And I’ll also have to drink all this Jameson on my own”

Oh that git. He knew exactly what you liked. You almost let out a squeak of indignation but stopped yourself when you heard the creak of a floorboard right outside of your hiding place.

All of a sudden, the door flew open and there was Tom. Alexander screamed, making you jump a foot in the air. Tom grabbed his son by the waist and lifted him up into the air and started to tickle him mercilessly. Alexander shrieked with laughter until you made Tom put the child down.

“Did you eat all the mawshmallows?” Alexander gasped as he lay back on Tom’s chest.

“No, Buddy,” Tom laughed happily. “Go downstairs and then you can have some". Alexander jumped up and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. You could hear his whoop of joy when he found the marshmallows. You jumped once again when you felt Tom’s hands on your waist, pulling you into his chest.

“Evening, love” he whispered huskily in your ear. You tilted you head to the side and pressed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Let’s go downstairs and play with our son,” he continued. You nodded in agreement and the rest of the night was spent eating junk food and watching Disney films with your two favourite boys.


End file.
